On a computer display, particularly where there are multiple documents to be manipulated, it is desirable to have all information associated with the documents readily accessible and yet not necessarily on display. Display of all available information associated with each document would result in a messy, overcrowded screen at best and may not be possible in many cases because of the limits of screen size and resolution. User efficiency may be diminished if there is a screenful of superfluous information which the user must sort through.
It is desirable to have a way of selectively hiding, or clipping, parts of documents so that document information is readily available yet not on screen display.